Max Steel: Turbo-Charged
Max Steel: Turbo-Charged is the first movie released in 2017 and sixth movie overall of Max Steel. It was written by Rob David, Lloyd Goldfine and Michael Ryan and directed by Lloyd Goldfine. It aired March 18 on Latin America. Synopsis To prevent Terrorax and his sinister society of techno super villains from taking over the world, Max Steel must learn to master an all-new, powerful form of Turbo Energy! Plot The movie starts with Max and his team invading an abandoned warehouse believing that villains were there. However, they don't find anything and Max suspects that someone set a trap there. Few energy cubes start emerging from the ground and Max decides to go turbo to stop them, but the group is defeated and captured by a mysterious villain. Max wakes up in a white chamber with his unconscious friends inside of containers. A villain known as Terrorax approaches Max but doesn't reveal his name, but confirms that he knows about both Max and Steel's real names. The duo makes a joke about his mask, but the villain responds by unlinking Steel from Max. He commands his cloaked allies to access Max's memories and analyze his energy. While Max screams in pain and agony, Terrorax states that he does not grasp the boundless possibilities of his energy and that the alien legacy had been lost over time. The villain finally manages to get a portion of Max's energy and commands his allies to overload him and electrocutes Team Turbo. Upon seeing his friends hurt, Max generates large quantities of T.U.R.B.O. Energy and releases a wave that destroys the electronic devices around and a large explosion happens. Max and Steel are both left in Copper Canyon's canyons to perish. Max wakes up thanks to a calf and gets scared. He falls from the canyon but manages to save himself and discovers the first traces of his green T.U.R.B.O. Energy after realizing that he was stronger than usual. Max hears Steel asking for his help and goes to help him. After doing so, the Ultralink tries to link with him, but he ultimately fails and they are forced to go on feet to a T.U.R.B.O. Energy laboratory located on Copper Canyon. After arriving there, Max meets his friends, who were hiding and waiting for him. Upon seeing Max, Alex asks why Max apparently tried to blew them up and points out that his arm was glowing green. Steel asks to Rayne where C.Y.T.R.O. was, and he appears with few body parts missing and also makes the same question as Alex. They head to the lab and Max starts practicing his new powers. At first, he has difficulties in controlling the new green energy, but eventually manages to do so. Meanwhile, on Terrorax's Hideout, the villain appears chatting with Nexus and his allies, who thought that he had failed. Terrorax says that he never failed and never will and shows to his lord the portion of Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy that he had got and creates his own version named Terror Energy, especially created to destroy technology. He asks when the plan can be executed and Nexus confirms that he can finally do it. Terrorax ends the conversation with "We are legion, We are one, We are Nexus!". Max meanwhile fights against the Elementors on a beach. He initially has difficulties trying to the defeat them and even tries to activate his Turbo Strength Mode, but fails since he wasn't linked with Steel. Eventually, Max defeats the aliens and later talks with Steel about his new green energy. The Ultralink explains that he had generated so much energy that he started to generate a brand new green variation and since it was too powerful, he had to redesign Alex and Rayne's suits. Steel also gets sad stating that he couldn't control the energy anymore, since it was too powerful and could easily fry his systems, but he states that he was working on a way to once again become an active member of the team. Max comforts him saying that he would be never alone and there would be always be Max and Steel no matter what. Steel even jokes about the fact that they couldn't change their name due to the advertising. Alex and Rayne later on show up and Alejandro states that Rayne had found information about who could possibly set the trap on the warehouse. Rayne presents the group to Dr. Prometheus Halifax, the founder of the Halifax Industries. Max decides to go to the Halifax building and Steel presents the group to the the Steel-Tek, consisting in new suits and the Cyclo Spin Attack bike. After wearing the new suits, Max and his friends goes to the Halifax building and split up: Max and Alex would spy the building while Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. would hack the systems to get information. Cast *Andrew Francis as Maxwell McGrath *Sam Vincent as Steel, unnamed Nexus agent *Adrian Petriw as Alex/La Fiera, Monstro *Lili Beaudoin as Rayne/Tempestra *Colin Murdock as C.Y.T.R.O. *Charles Zuckermann as Lord Nexus *Mark Oliver as Terrorax, captain *Giles Panton as Snare/Night Howl Errors * When Max and his team invades a warehouse and they realize it was a trap, Steel appears both unlinked and linked with Max in the same scene. This also happens in the next scenes, including when Max was being tortured by Terrorax and Steel was clearly unlinked from him. *While Max's team were inside of the containers on Terrorax's base, the white piece on their chest is on the left side rather than the right. *Monstro's eyes are opened while Terrorax presents him and the other members of Team Terror to Lord Nexus. When he is charged with Terror Energy, he appears with his eyes closed and later on opens them. *When Snare launches his saw at Tempestra and she sends it back, the saw is launched in horizontal, despite in next scene it is on the vertical. When it hits him, it hits on the center of chest and head, despite in the next scene it is show to be on his right shoulder. **Afterwards, Snare falls backwards yet in the next scene he appears falling on the right side. *C.Y.T.R.O.'s visor sometimes doesn't lights up when he talks. *When Team Terror show up in the second and last fight against Max and his team, Snare's blasters suddenly appear on his arm. *When Snare was launching a explosive mine from his chest, the electric current on his antennas is missing. **In the next scene, Night Howl is shown unconscious in the floor without the glass pieces that were supposed to be there, as he hit a large screen and it broke in pieces. *When Terrorax and the Nexus agents are approaching Max and Alex, there is a scene where the duo aren't using masks, but in another, they are. The quantity of Nexus agents also changed. *When the Nexus agents start glorifying the Terror Energy and the camera zooms out, there is a texture missing on La Fiera's right leg. *There are few instances where the glowing green parts on Max's armor are missing or either opaque. *When Max is about to reach the Terror Energy Generator, a Nexus agent using a gun attacks him. His arm pass through his coat. *For unknown reasons, after Max gains his new Green T.U.R.B.O., his facial structure and hair changes. His eyes sometimes are also black rather than blue. *While Team Turbo were evacuating Terrorax's Hideout, the texture of the visor of Tempestra's Turbo Ice Storm Mode is missing. *While Snare was about to murder Alex, there is a shot of the back of his body. The back of his head is missing texture. *In the scene where the camera rotates while Night Howl and La Fiera are fighting, the eyes of Night Howl's model are missing. *Sometimes, both of La Fiera's Turbo Raptor Mode's shoulder pads are white rather than one being white and other being red. Events Continuity *The movie takes place weeks or months after the events of Team Turbo Fusion-Tek. *While torturing Max, Terrorax shows few memories of Max, such as him fighting with the Elementors, Mortum and other villains. Noteworthy Events *Lord Nexus, Terrorax and his secret society of super villains debut in this movie, where they attempt to conquer Earth with their Terror Energy. *Max is forced to generate a new green T.U.R.B.O. Energy that he initially has problems controlling. Eventually, him and his team managed to control it and use it to defeat Terrorax and his allies. *Terrorax permanently separates Steel from Max and he is not capable of controlling Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy anymore, as it is too powerful to his systems and would make him fry in seconds. *Max is introduced to a new arsenal of weapons and vehicles that he uses to fight off Terrorax and his minions. *La Fiera and C.Y.T.R.O. get new Turbo Modes, being those Turbo Raptor Mode and Turbo Drill Mode, respectively. *Max and his team get new Connect-Tek armors. Toy Line Turbo Charged's toy line was showcased in CCXP (Comic-Con Experience) on São Paulo, Brazil. Mattel confirmed its presence on the beginning of October and the official account of the event announced it on its Instagram account. Besides the new toys being shown, there was also a person dressed as Max Steel (using his new uniform) and the Extreme Climb Max Steel featuring a course of 18 meters. https://www.instagram.com/p/BLPIQZlBTTm/?taken-by=ccxpoficial (in portuguese) By the end of December 2016 new toys leaked on internet, revealing Terrorax's action figure and Max's new look. Production The film start being produced prior to September. In the mid of the same month, the film's layout was being set up and took around three months to prepare everything. The film's existence was confirmed on MIPCOM in October 12, 2016, where Mattel announced its 2017 content. Due to the fact that Arc Productions went bankrupt, Mattel had to find other animation studio. In November, it was announced that Film Roman and Boxel Studios had joined forces to form Film Roman Baja JV http://kidscreen.com/2016/11/23/film-roman-boxel-studios-form-animation-jv-in-mexico/. Current client productions featured Max Steel. In January 11, the designer of the new logo posted images featuring the development process of said logo. Preliminary sketches were also posted on his official website. Few days later, he removed the image, as he couldn't share it yet. In the next month, many sources confirmed that Turbo-Charged would officially air on Brazil on Cartoon Network on March 4, from 9:00am to 10:00am and on the rest of Latin America in March 15. However, both dates were wrong and the movie didn't aired by unknown reasons. In March, the first trailer of the film was released on the Official Website. The trailer featured the new villain Terrorax and his minions, Max's new modes and vehicles, his new green T.U.R.B.O. Energy and Team Turbo's new Turbo Modes. Initially, the trailer was solely available in English in all foreign versions of the website, with the only notable difference between those versions being the logo, which changed according to the respective language of the website. Few days later, the trailer was released in Spanish and Portuguese. The trailer wasn't also very well received by the fans due to the poor animation compared to its predecessor (Team Turbo Fusion Tek). The movie officially aired on Latin America on March 18, 2017. In November 16, 2017, the film was split in 13 parts and was uploaded by the official YouTube channel in Portuguese and Spanish. In December 11, 2017, the entire film was uploaded by Cartoon Network's official YouTube channel, available both in Portuguese and Spanish. Gallery Trivia *The movie was released March 18, 2017, which is exactly one year after the debut of Team Turbo. *N-Tek does not appear in this movie. It is possible that the agency ceased to exist due to the events of the Team Turbo film. *Now that Max controls a green T.U.R.B.O. Energy, he gets more akin to his classic counterpart. Terrorax, the main antagonist of the film, appears as the supposed rebooted version of Psycho, as he has many similarities with him. **Steel also indirectly mentions the old Max Steel by saying "Green Max is strong, Green Max is fast, Green Max has good moves!". *Lord Nexus, who was believed to exist since the events of Team Turbo, finally debuts in the film as the man behind the secret society of super villains. *The Elementors make an appearance as holograms. *Max and Steel possibly broke the fourth wall while Max was comforting Steel after he discovered that he couldn't link with him anymore. Steel states that they couldn't change their name after all the massive advertisement, which probably either refers to when the new series came out and Mattel made a massive advertising about the franchise or due to the fact that the Max Steel persona is really famous on Copper Canyon. *The storyboards feature many changes when compared to the final product, such as: **Terrorax's design. Originally, he would generate the axe on his right arm rather than use it as a separate weapon, he would have many irregular teeth on his mouth and his eyes would be small spheres. **Night Howl's design would be much different and he would possibly only have access to his humanoid form. His face was similar to a mask with four horns, two on the top of his head and the other two on his cheeks. His forehead also featured a jewel and his hair would be slightly longer (resembling his wolf form used in the final product) and would be sticking out from his head. ***In the scene where Night Howl fights against Max, after he was hit by his sword, he would have a back pain and realize that he had lost his tail. **When Max and Alex were about to be killed by Terrorax, there would be a circle of Nexus agents observing them rather than few. References Category:Movies